


Maybe

by ST23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Post Break-up, Return to Gotham, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST23/pseuds/ST23
Summary: 3 months after the break-up, Maggie decides to take a new job in Gotham. Alex is heartbroken all over again, and after attending Barry & Iris's wedding, she starts to think about the break-up all again and if she made the correct decision. Maybe with Maggie leaving, she can finally move on. Or maybe, she realises she made a mistake...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is from Alex's POV, but the next few after that will be about Maggie returning to Gotham and settling into her new life. This will be a slow burn but Sanvers is ENDGAME!

Alex is sitting at the foot of her bed having been staring at that same text from Maggie for 3 hours now. A text stating that Maggie was offered a job back in Gotham and she leaves in 3 days. Alex didn’t think she could be more broken hearted than she already was, but boy was she wrong. The fact that she had lost Maggie was hard enough, but to not have Maggie in her life at all anymore? That was devastating.  
They had spent the last 3 months bumping into each other at crimes scenes, or at the bar and they had become comfortable accepting that even though they were no longer together, they can still try and be friends.  
But now? Maggie was moving away, and Alex wasn’t sure if she was ready to let go of her completely.  
Alex couldn’t find the right words to reply with. So many times, had she typed something out but then quickly deleted it.  
Eventually, she settled with a simple good luck because she knew nothing she would say to Maggie would change her mind. Even if Alex would have asked her to stay, asked her to try again, to try and fight for everything they had built, they would still end up right back to that day in their apartment with Maggie packing her stuff and leaving.  
Maybe Maggie leaving would be a good thing, maybe it would give Alex the chance to finally let go and move on.  
Maybe. 

6 weeks later  
Kara and Alex have just arrived back from Earth 1 and Winn is waiting with a beaming smile ready to here all about the wedding.  
“How was the wedding guys? Tell me all about it. You know I love weddings.”  
Alex looks at Winn with a blank stare and he nervously smiles at her.  
“Ha, funny story actually, Alex you want to tell him or shall I?”  
“You can. Excuse me, I’m going to go and check on my lab”  
Alex shoves her hands in her pockets and walks off with her head down.  
“Is she ok? I’m such an idiot for mentioning my love of weddings! Does she hate me?”  
“It’s not you Winn, being at Barry & Iris’s wedding put a lot of things into perspective for Alex and I think she needs some time to think. A lot went down, and her head is all over the place. Just leave her be, I think she needs some space.”  
“I hope she’s ok”  
“Me too Winn, me too”

Over in Alex’s lab, she is hovering over Maggie’s name on her phone debating or not whether to call her. She wants to know how she is getting on, if she has settled in but I think most of all she just wants to hear her voice.  
Just as she is about to hit dial, Kara walks in.  
“Alex, do you fancy a sister night tonight? I was think Chinese takeout and a nice film? I would kill for some potstickers right now”  
“Not tonight Kara, I think I just want to be alone”  
“Please don’t do this”  
“Do what?”  
“Push me away again. I know this weekend was hard for you and you think you realised some things but Alex the past 6 weeks you have been happier. I felt like I started to get my sister back.”  
“Kara, I’m not pushing you away. Your right, I have felt happier these past few weeks but this weekend showed me that no matter what challenges you can go through, having that one person by your side in the end is all that matters. And I don’t have her by my side anymore”  
“Alex, I heard everything you said the other day about Maggie, but I think you are overthinking this. Yes, you love Maggie and what you two had was great. But Alex, you still want kids and Maggie still doesn’t. I don’t see that changing, and you shouldn’t have to sacrifice your dream just because you think you deserve to be together. I love Maggie too, and I wanted nothing more than you and her to be happy and spend the rest of your lives together, but as someone who is on the outside looking in, I can see that you being apart will eventually be the best thing because you can both get what you want. You will find the woman who wants a family, and Maggie will find the woman who doesn’t. You just don’t see it yet because you still haven’t gotten over her yet”  
“I don’t think I ever will Kara”  
“You will, I am sure of it. You just need time”  
“Kara you don’t understand”  
“Alex I do”  
“No Kara you don’t. I don’t I ever want to get over her. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with someone who will always be second best because they always will be. No one will ever compare to her. Maggie is it for me, I realise that now and I don’t think I can spend another day without her”  
“So what are you saying?”  
“I’m saying that I’m going to Gotham, and I’m going to win her back”  
“Are you sure that you really want this? To give up the dream of kids for Maggie?”  
“Kara, I’ve never been surer of something in my life”  
“Then go. Go kiss the girl you want to kiss”  
“Love you Kara”  
“Love you too sis”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's first day as Captain of the Major Crimes Unit. She meets her new colleagues and they go out to get drinks after work. Maggie then receives an unexpected visitor.....

Maggie turns the key in the lock to her new home. Her new adventure, her fresh start. It’s quite spacious, she has a large open plan kitchen and a bedroom that has a small bay window. That was the only reason she got it, she pictured herself sitting in it every morning drinking her coffee and it was exactly what she wanted. It was a bit over her budget, but she had decided to start making better decisions in her life, and being happy when you came home was one of them. She could see herself being happy here now.  
She was excited to start her first day as Head of the Major Crimes Unit, but was nervous to see her old colleagues that she left behind all those years ago. Some were happy for her when she decided to move on, but some weren’t at all.  
As she was walking into the building, she heard her name called from behind her.  
“Sawyer, wait up”  
“Mr Gordon, long time no see”  
“Its great to have you back Maggie, I’m glad you accepted my offer. Though I was surprised you did, I didn’t think you ever wanted to return here.”  
“Circumstances change, it was the best decision for me”  
“Well good luck, the new team are excited to meet you.”  
“Thanks James. Shall we grab lunch later this week?”  
“Sounds good, let me know when.”

Maggie walks into the bullpen and is met with faces that she does not recognise. James had told her that there were new members of the department, but she didn’t expect that there would be no one left from when she used to work here. It definitely as more of a fresh start now.  
“Good morning everyone, I’m Captain Maggie Sawyer. I’m excited to be here and get to know all of you but today we have work to do so let’s concentrate on that. Tonight, we can all get drinks and you can all ask me the questions I’m sure you are dying to ask”  
A tall, scrawny, blonde haired guy stands from his desk and shakily puts out his hand for Maggie to shake.  
“Morning Captain, I’m Officer Jake Butler. Pleased to be working with you.”  
Maggie outstretches her hand and studies him closely. He reminds her of Winn, and makes a mental note to get to know him first.  
The rest of her team consists of 3 guys, who all look like they have just graduated from high school let alone the academy, and 1 girl. Detective Mason Banborough, a short, brown-haired man who she can tell will be the one that causes her the most trouble. Detective Iain Wright, a tall, muscly pretty boy who spent half the day combing his hair. Officer Charlie Young, the smart and sensible one for definite. And Detective Lydia Lucy, now she was interesting. She had an attitude that just didn’t sit well with Maggie. She was confident and cocky, but it was bordering on arrogant and that is a quality that Maggie does not like.  
The day passes quickly and Maggie and her team head to the nearest bar. Over drinks, she learns that Charlie is happily married with 2 kids. Mason is an ex-marine but refuses to talk about it. Iain is recently divorced and now currently playing the field. Reason for said divorce? His wife caught him in bed with her friend. Jake is madly in love with his childhood sweetheart who is currently at Stanford studying to be a surgeon. But she came away not knowing a thing about Lydia. Actually, that was lie, all she did know was that she could knock back a shot of tequila as if it was water. Other than that, not a thing.  
Maggie agrees to one last round before heading home for the night, after all it was a Monday and they did all have work tomorrow.  
As she goes to pay for the round of drinks, the bartender stops her and says that it has been paid for by the lady in the booth at the back. She turns, and it hit with a sudden wave of emotion. It’s a face she didn’t expect to see, a face she didn’t want to see.  
The women gets up and slowly starts to walk towards Maggie.  
“Long time no see, how you are doing Maggie?”  
“Kate, I thought you had left Gotham and moved away?”  
“I did, but I came back about 4 months ago, guess I missed the place”  
“Oh right, well it was good to see you Kate, I need to get back”  
“Wait, I’d love to catch to at some point, I take it you are back at GCPD?”  
“Yeah, I am. Erm are you sure that’s a good idea?”  
“Maggie, I know a lot went down between us but we both moved on and its been years. I want to know all about the life of Maggie Sawyer, hot shot detective at NCPD now turned Captain at GCPD. Please?”  
“You a stalker now?”  
“Ha, you’re not that lucky. I bumped into James Gordon and he told me”  
“Oh right, yeah makes more sense”  
“So, catch up next week?”  
“Yeah sure, why not”  
“Great, I’ll pop in one day. Enjoy the rest of your evening Maggie, it was really great to see you”  
“You too Kate”  
And with that Kate walks away, and Maggie is left there completely stunned.  
……….  
She wakes up to her alarm blaring and feels a pang ripple through her head. Being hungover was not her plan, but after seeing Kate last night brought up all the memories and after she left the bar she went back to her apartment and nursed a bottle of scotch.  
If she knew that Kate had moved back to Gotham she would never have taken the job. She was only leaving National City to get away from Alex, and now she must put up with being in the same city as Kate? Her fresh start wasn’t feeling that fresh.  
She strolls into the bullpen and glad she isn’t the only one feeling a little worse for wear this morning. They all groan a good morning at her and then get back to doing what they were doing.  
Maggie walks in to her office and sees a cup of coffee on her desk along with a note.  
Maggie,  
It was great seeing you last night.  
Hope you still take your coffee black. And I got you one of those chocolate croissants you used to like.  
I’ve left my card, give me a call when you want to get lunch.  
Kate  
Xo  
Maggie slumps in her chair as she takes a sip of the coffee. Maybe Kate just wants to make amends and be friends? Maybe she just needs to give her a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days after receiving the note from Kate, she decided to bite the bullet and give her a call. Now she is sitting in her favourite coffee shop waiting for Kate to arrive, and god was she nervous. She didn’t understand why, this wasn’t a date, all she was doing was catching up with an old friend. An old friend that was once her girlfriend. No reason to be nervous right?   
The jingle of the bell on the door pulled her from her thoughts and notices that Kate has arrived and was walking towards her. 

“Maggie, Hi”  
“Hi Kate”  
“Sorry I’m late, crazy morning”   
“No worries, I haven’t been here long”   
They both stare at each other for a few seconds, both not knowing what to say. Kate breaks the silence.   
“So, what was her name?”   
“Excuse me?”   
“Her name. The girl that broke your heart and drove you back to Gotham. I know for a fact you wouldn’t just come back here without a reason, you hated it here”  
“That’s none of your business”  
“So, it is true. She must have done a real number on you for you to move back here”  
“Kate, I really do not want to talk about it”  
“Ok that’s fair. Just one question?”  
“Go on”  
“Are you ok?”  
“I’ve been better, just trying to move on”  
“Good for you”  
They ended up staying in that coffee shop for most of the afternoon, catching up on everything that had happened over the past few years. Maggie obviously leaving out the part about Alex though. Kate did not push her on it, she hoped in time that Maggie would trust her enough to disclose what happened.  
“Wow, is that the time? I have to go. It was great catching up Maggie. Maybe we could get drinks next week?”  
“Yeah sounds good”   
“Great, I’ll text you. See you Maggie”  
“Bye Kate”

As Kate walked out the door, a sense of relief washed over Maggie. It wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. They had both moved on from what had happened here all those years ago, and they may actually have a chance at being friends.   
…….  
After meeting up at the coffee shop a little over a month ago, Maggie had met up with Kate for drinks a few times. They were starting to become good friends, and Maggie had made it clear to Kate that’s all they will ever be. Kate agreed. 

Maggie had finally told her about Alex and everything that happened in National City. Maggie hadn’t only lost Alex, she had lost all the Superfriends. They all messaged her after the break up, but she knew that eventually those texts would stop and invites to go out wouldn’t come so she cut all ties once she arrived in Gotham. She needed a fresh start and make new friends here.   
It was Saturday night, and Kate was coming over along with her 2 friends Alice and Gemma. Maggie had met them a couple of weeks ago and they instantly clicked, it was like she had known them for years. Her and Gemma had an awful lot in common, she was a florist with a love of bonsai trees, she was raised in a small town in Kansas that sat right alongside the border of Nebraska and she couldn’t play pool even if her life depended on it. Alice was smart and fearless and training to be a lawyer. She reminded Maggie of Lena. 

A few hours and a few bottles of wine later, they had decided to order pizza. They needed to eat something to soak up all the alcohol they had been drinking!  
The doorbell rang, and Kate rushed over to answer the door.   
Only she wasn’t met by the pizza delivery guy, instead it was a tall, skinny redhead.

“Erm, Maggie I think this is for you” 

Maggie walks over to the door and freezes the second she sees Alex’s face. 

“Alex, what are you doing here?”  
“I needed to see you”   
“Why? Is everything ok?”  
“I miss you” 

Maggie felt sick. She was not expecting this. She didn’t know what to say.

“And I know I don’t have the right to say that, but I do. I miss you so much Maggie”  
“Alex, I can’t do this. You can’t be here”   
“I understand. But I really would like to talk to you. Please Maggie.”   
“I don’t know Alex”   
“Well I’m staying in the Hilton so if you change your mind, you know where I am” 

Alex picks up her bag and walks towards the stairs.   
Maggie is standing there frozen to the spot. Kate gets up and shuts the door, turns around and pulls Maggie into a tight hug. 

“So, that was Alex”   
Maggie couldn’t talk. She was in complete shock  
“Do you want us to stay, or would you rather be alone?”  
Maggie still couldn’t talk.   
“We will go, but call me if you need me?”   
She shuts the door after they leave, and Maggie just collapses on the floor. Why is she here? Why now? Why did she have to say that? Why?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie dealing with the aftermath of Alex turning up unexpectedly...

Maggie is sitting in her bay window watching the sun rise. Watching the early morning risers make their way out for the day. Watching the city wake up. Something that she hasn’t done as she hasn’t been to sleep. After the girls left, she cried for what felt like hours. She eventually stopped and grabbed a bottle of scotch and headed for the bay window and hasn’t moved since.

Why has Alex come here? Why did she have to say she missed me? Why now? All these questions had been swirling around her mind and she couldn’t stop it. She couldn’t make sense of it. Alex had ended it. Alex had chosen a life with kids over her. Alex had broken her heart.

“What do I do?” she whispered to herself.

Her phone chimed, and it was a message from Kate.

_Are you ok?_

_What do you think?_

_I’m coming over._

_No, I’m fine._

_You are not fine. Your ex fiancé just turned up unexpectedly and I know that right now you are a mess. You’ve probably stayed up all night drinking. I know you Maggie. So, I am coming over with coffee and croissants and you can cry on my shoulder._

_You don’t know me._

_I do. See you in 15._

Maggie throws her phone on the bed. She really didn’t want to have to deal with this right now, she just wanted to be left alone. Kate arrives a short while later and they sit in silence. Maggie not wanting to say a word, not wanting to break down in front of Kate, not wanting her to see her so weak. Kate was the first to break the silence.

“She was prettier than I expected”

Maggie just glares at her.

“What? She was. I didn’t think you had it in you to pull another hottie like me” She throws a wink towards Maggie.

“Typical Kate. Turning a situation around so it’s about her”

“Got you to talk though”

“No, I am not talking about her”

“Maggie, you need to. She just showed up about of the blue and said she missed you. That means something right?”

“No”

“Of course it does. This woman is the love of your life and she has come all the way here to get you back. Just listen to what she has to say?”

“I don’t think I can Kate”

“You will regret it for the rest of your life if you don’t. You will always wonder what if”

Maggie just sits there playing with the zip of her hoodie. Not responding to what Kate has said.

“I’ve got to go to work, but I’m going to call you later. And I want you to have called Alex and agreed to talk to her. If not, I will drag your butt out of this apartment later tonight and take you there myself. No arguments”

“I hate you”

“Because you know I’m right. Now get some sleep, you look like crap”

She walks over to Maggie and pulls her in to a tight hug. “Call her, trust me it will be good for you”

It’s later in the afternoon and Maggie has managed to grab a few hours of sleep, had a long soak in the bath and made herself some late lunch. But she cannot get rid of this feeling. A feeling of nervousness, a feeling of pure fear, a feeling of wanting to puke her guts up. She has been sitting her for the past 20 minutes hovering over Alex’s name on her contacts list, pressing call and then hanging up immediately.

“Get it together Sawyer”

She presses call and doesn’t hang up. After what felt like an eternity, Alex picks up.

“Hello”

“Hey, it’s me”

“Maggie?”

“Yeah, I have a new number”

“Oh right. Well, I’m glad you called”

“I nearly didn’t”

“Well I’m glad you did”

“Why are you here?”

“I told you, I miss you”

“But why now?”

There's a long pause, and then a sigh from Alex.

“Because I want you back”

“It’s too late Alex”

“Please Mags, give me a chance to explain. Please”

Maggie could hear the crackle in Alex’s voice. She was trying so hard not to break herself but hearing Alex like this was making it so much harder.

“Ok”

“Ok?”

“8pm, I’ll meet you in the bar at the Hilton”

“Thank you Mags”

“Don’t thank me yet. See you later”

Maggie hangs up before she can let Alex speak.

Here they come again, the tears.

She shoots a quick message off to Kate.

_I’m meeting her at 8 tonight. Happy now?_

_Very. Call me if you need me._

_Will do._

Maggie looks at the clock, 3:46pm. Well this is going to be a long 4 hours and 14 minutes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments :) I didn't mean to wait so long to post the 3rd chapter, life just got in the way!  
> Chapter 5 will be posted next week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie meets Alex at the hotel bar and they talk. Is there any hope for the two of them?

It’s 8:04pm and Alex is sitting at the bar staring at the clock. Praying that Maggie hasn’t changed her mind. She orders herself another drink and another and another.

“Sorry I’m late”

It’s 8:37pm.

“It’s ok, I’m just glad you came”

“I’ll be honest with you, I’ve been sitting outside willing myself to come in”

“Well you did, so that’s a start”

“Is one of those for me?” Maggie points towards the glass of scotch on the bar.

“Yeah, want a beer too?”

“No, I’m good. Shall we go sit over there?”

“Yeah let’s go”

They find a small table tucked away in the corner of the bar.

“So…”

“Sorry, I’ve had this whole thing planned in my head with what I’m going to say”

“Say it. Please just get whatever you came here to say off your chest”

“Mags, I’m sorry”

“I don’t want your apology Alex”

“Maggie, please just let me say what I need to say”

“Ok fine”

“I’m sorry ok. I’m sorry for everything. I never stopped to think about you and your feelings when I ended it. I never thought about what you would be losing. How your future would be affected. All I thought about was me. I was selfish, and I put my needs ahead of yours. I had always dreamed of being a mom, the Sunday’s we would spend at the park, the nights camping out under the stars, the days spent at the planetarium teaching them all about the stars just like my dad taught me. I was so sure that was what I wanted. But I was wrong. I don’t need kids in my life to make me happy. I just need you. All those dreams, they mean nothing because I wouldn’t have the right person standing beside me. If I ignored the way I feel, and moved on to find someone that wanted that, they would never compare to you. They would never make me happy, and I could never love them the way I love you. You are the only thing in my life ever to make sense, and I threw it away. But I’m here, and I am begging you Maggie. Please give me another chance. I will do everything I can to prove to you that you can trust me. I will show you every day just how much I love you. I have had to live a life without Maggie Sawyer, and it is not one that I want to live any longer. I need you Maggie, more than you will ever know. You are the love of my life, and I do not want anything else but you. I want us to grow old together, I want us to have all those firsts together like we spoke about. I want everything with you. Maggie please, please forgive me and forgive my stupidity and rashness, and I promise you that I will never hurt you again”

Tears are now streaming down both their faces.

Maggie can see the pain in Alex’s eyes. She can see just how much she loves her and meant every word she just said. She can see that Alex is desperate for her to say yes, I forgive you. She can see that she is holding her breath. She can see that this is slowly killing Alex.

“Maggie, please say something”

Silence.

“I know, it’s a lot to take in. You never expected me to turn up at your door. And you didn’t expect me to sit here and just say all of that. But I did, I did all of that because I love you and I miss you and I don’t want to waste any more time. I want to be with you Maggie. I will prove that you can trust me, I’m not going anywhere. I even quit my job, that’s how serious I am about this”

“You quit your job?”

“Yeah, I did. I’m moving here Maggie. I want to be with you and I will do anything to have that chance again”

“You broke my heart. I was a mess. I didn’t want to get out of bed, I probably drank my body weight in scotch every day and I nearly lost my job because I punched Dawson for making a comment about you. Every time we bumped in to each other it destroyed me just that little bit more. Everywhere I turned you were there, and I couldn’t handle it anymore. You were the love of my life, you were it for me Alex. I had let you in more than I had ever let anyone else. I opened up about my darkest secrets and I trusted you more than I have ever trustest someone in my life. I couldn’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, to grow old with you. And you shattered that. I wish I didn’t love you, I wish I didn’t miss you, but I do every day. I came here to get away from the pain and the memories, in the hope that one day I can finally forget you. But here you are, and I don’t know what to do with this Alex. I don’t trust you, and I don’t know if I ever will again. How do I know that you won’t wake up one day and realise that you were wrong? And you actually do need kids to make you happy? And you leave me? I couldn’t lose you again, my heart can’t take it”

“You won’t lose me, I promise”

“Alex, I’m sorry but I just can’t do this. I love you but it’s not enough. Go home”

 

Maggie gets up and walks out the bar. She turns the corner and runs to an alleyway and she just completely breaks down. The tears won’t stop, and she is struggling to breathe. She feels her heart breaking all over again.

 

Back in the bar, Alex is still sitting at the table. She is frozen still, tears are streaming down her cheek and she is shaking.

“Ma’am, are you ok? Can I get you anything?”

Alex is startled by the bartender’s sudden appearance.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I don’t want to see a beautiful lady like you upset, just wanted to check if you were ok”

“I’m not ok but thank you for checking. Can you just have a bottle of scotch sent to my room please?”

“Sure, right away Ma’am”

Alex gets up and heads towards the elevator. Tonight, she won’t have Kara here to stop her, tonight she will do what she does best. Drink to forget.

 

Maggie manages to calm herself down and flags down a taxi. She cries the whole journey home, the taxi driver every so often catching a glimpse of her in the mirror, wanting to say something but never does.

She opens her apartment door, and heads straight for the kitchen. She takes an unopened bottle of scotch from the cupboard, walks over to the sofa and pours herself a drink. Tonight, she will do what she does best. Drink to forget. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - life got in the way!

Maggie is woken to loud banging at her door.

 

“Whoever it is, go away”

 

The banging continues.

 

“GO AWAY”

 

And it continues.

Maggie pulls herself out of bed and strides over to the door, she angrily opens it and is surprised to see none other than Kara Danvers standing there.

 

“Kara, if Alex has sent you then you are wasting your time”

“She hasn’t sent me, she doesn’t even know that I’m here”

“Then why are you here?”

“To see if you are ok. I can imagine that Alex showing up out the blue is a lot to take in. And then with what happened last night, I just wanted to make sure you were ok”

“I’m fine, so you can go now”

“Maggie please”

“Fine, come in. Would you like anything to drink?”

“I’m good thanks”

 

Kara sits herself on the couch whilst Maggie is grabbing herself a glass of water from the kitchen.

 

“I honestly don’t have a hidden agenda here, I just really wanted to make sure you were ok”

“It’s ok, and thanks”

“How are you feeling about it all? I guess it can’t have been easy for you”

 

Maggie is pacing up and down past the coffee table. Sighing heavily, thinking of what to say to Alex’s little sister. Can she really open up to her? Trust that she won’t go running back to Alex and tell her everything? She stops pacing and looks up at Kara, and she can really see the concern in her eyes.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know how I feel. I’m confused, angry, upset. I have been trying my best to move on, I mean I even came back here to Gotham to get away from her and I didn’t think I would ever come back here in my life. Every time I bumped in to her back in National City, my heart would just break even more. I hated seeing her because it would just remind me of everything I lost. She is the love of my life Kara, but we can’t be together, and I knew that to move on I needed to leave and that was all her fault. She pushed me out of my home, away from my dream job, away from all my friends. She may have never meant for it to happen, but she left me with no choice. And then she just turns up out of the blue, telling me that she made a mistake, that she still loves me and that she wants me back. How can I do that Kara? How can I just forgive her? How can I trust her with my heart again? I don’t think she will ever realise just how much she hurt me and what she took away from me. I can’t do it. I just can’t.”

 

Maggie is sobbing, her eyes are all puffy and red, her breathing has become erratic and Kara knows that nothing she says will help, so she just holds her until she starts to calm down.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get like that”

“Hey, do not apologise. You have every right to feel like this. Look, I know that after the break up I distanced myself from you slightly, but I didn’t know what to do. I was trying to be there for my sister, and I didn’t want her to think I was taking your side. But I was wrong. You were hurting too, you were the one who had done nothing wrong, and you had lost everything. But I’m here now, and I want you to know that I’m sorry for everything. For what you went through, and for not being there like I should have been. You were my sister too, and you still are”

“Thanks Kara, it really means a lot. And I don’t blame you for looking out for your sister. I’ve survived so long on my own that I was used to dealing with things on my own. Alex needs you, I get that. And I need you to talk to her. To help her realise that I just can’t do this. I want to, but I can’t Kara”

“Alex is stubborn, and once she gets an idea in her head she must run with it. She is staying whether you like it or not, she will stay until you change your mind, and she will do everything she can to make sure that happens. I will try and talk to her, but I honestly don’t think I will get through to her. She quit the DEO, she’s already sublet the apartment and she is looking at apartments here. She really wants to prove to you that she means it”

“She can say and do whatever she likes. But I just don’t think I can ever trust her again Kara. I’ll move again to the other side of the world if I have to”

 

They both chuckle.

 

“Don’t go too far, I don’t like flying far distances, I get hungry very quickly”

“You and your food Kara!”

“You’re just jealous that I can out-eat you”

“You’re an alien Kara, you will always be able to out-eat me”

 

They sit in silence for a few seconds, both smiling at each other. 

 

“I’m going to go, got to head back to Catco. I mean it Maggie, call me anytime and I’ll be here. I’ll even bring your favourite vegan ice cream from that parlour near the DEO”

“I will definitely be calling you then. The ice cream here just doesn’t compare”

 

They walk towards the door and Kara pulls Maggie into a bone crushing hug.

 

“Too tight”

“Sorry”

“See you Kara”

“Bye Maggie”

 

Once again, Maggie feels a rush of emotion. She is struggling to catch her breathe. Her eyes are starting to water and she feels extremely nauseous. Talking to Kara has helped, but she can’t help thinking about what she said about Alex. She sublet the apartment and is looking to move here permanently? She really is serious about this and she really means everything she said last night.

She walks over to her nightstand, opens the drawer and pulls out a photo. It’s of her and Alex at the bar, they are both looking at each other and laughing. James took it and gave it to her for her birthday last year. The tears are starting to fall now. Maybe she can one day trust her again?

Maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex is laying in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She woke up a few moments ago but does not want to move. Her head feels like someone has whacked her with a baseball bat, her throat feels like she has been swallowing gravel and her eyes are stinging as if someone has just poured acid in them. She can’t remember what time she stopped drinking, and crying, and finally succumbed to sleep, but she knows that she got through most of the bottle and nearly a whole pack of tissues before she did.

Last night didn’t exactly go to plan, but she will not give up. She cannot give up.

She sits herself up and switches on the TV, after a while of scrolling through and not finding anything interesting enough, she just settles for the news channel.

She finds herself just drifting back off to sleep when there is a knock at her door.

 

“Who is it”

“Room service”

“Wrong room”

“Alex, it’s Kara. Open the door”

 

Alex opens the door and Kara is standing there with a cup of coffee and what Alex hopes is a bag of her favourite pastries.

She grabs the bag from Kara and opens it.

 

“Best room service ever”

“Thought you’d appreciate it after last night”

“How do you know it went bad? Maggie could be in my bed right now for all you know”

“Well I know she isn’t because I’ve been to her apartment”

“You went to see her?”

“Yeah, I did”

“Why did you do that?”

“There was some logic behind it. Last night could have gone two ways. She doesn’t care what you have to say, you argued and then left. Or, you managed to convince her to give it another try, and she would be here. So, I thought if I go to hers first and she doesn’t answer then at least I don’t have the embarrassment of coming here and catching the two of you doing you know...”

“You are ridiculous”

“I think smart is the word you are looking for. I’ve caught you both two too many times for my liking and I don’t want to do that again”

Alex laughs and takes a croissant out of the bag and hands one to Kara.

“How is she?”

“Not good, but when I left she seemed better”

“Why did you go and see her?”

“I told you”

“You know what I mean”

 

Kara sighs.

 

“I was really hoping that she wouldn’t be there. But as I stepped off the elevator, I could hear her heartbeat, and I knew I had a decision to make. Leave, and do the exact same thing I did to her when you two broke up, or stay, and be there for her this time. I wanted to make sure she was alright”

“Kara, it was awful. I had this vision in my head of how it was going to go, and it couldn’t have been more wrong. I was so sure she would listen to what I would say and want me back. I had never envisioned that it would be the total opposite”

“That’s because you love her so much Alex, you only wanted to see the happy ending with her”

“I guess”

“See, told you I’m smart”

 

They both giggle.

 

 “Why don’t you have a shower and then we can go and explore Gotham a little bit. After all, its going to be your new home”

“I can’t believe I thought quitting my job and moving here would convince Maggie to give me another chance”

“Love makes you do crazy things”

“You can say that again. What if I never convince her Kar?”

“Don’t think like that. You’ve given up everything to be here, and eventually Maggie will see that and she will realise you are serious about this and she would be crazy to not give you another chance”

“Let’s hope so”

“I know so. Now go and shower, you stink”

 

Alex launches a pillow at Kara.

 

“Don’t start something you know you can’t win”

Alex just rolls her eyes.

“Shower. Now”

“Yes Ma’am”

 

Alex steps in to the shower and starts to ponder on everything that has happened in the past 48 hours. She is determined to prove to Maggie she is serious, even if it takes her a lifetime. She is not going to give up.

…..

_A few hours later_

Alex and Kara are seated in a small café on the outskirts of the city and they are both looking through the local newspaper trying to find suitable apartments for Alex.

 

“What about this one – it’s a one bedroom in the upper west side featuring a newly remodelled bathroom and kitchen, large living room with 3 bay windows with lots of natural sunlight, quiet, A/c unit in living room and ceiling fans” Kara throws the paper at Alex, so she can see for herself.

“This sounds great actually. And in price range”

“Perfect! I’ll call them and set up an appointment”

 

Kara makes the call to the landlord whilst Alex gets up to go and order another coffee for herself.

Alex returns to the table and Kara has a massive grin on her face.

 

“Why are you smiling like that?”

“Because you are the new tenant of that apartment”

“Kara we haven’t even been to view it”

“Alex, please. You saw the photos, it looks beautiful and its exactly what you are looking for and in your price range”

“The photos could be fake for all we know. We might turn up and it be an absolute shithole”

“I doubt it will be, and the landlord said a few other people were interested and I didn’t want them to have it”

“Call him back right now and tell him we will come and look at it now. I’m not handing over any money until I see it”

“I may already have paid the deposit over the phone”

“Kara! You didn’t!”

“I did. And its yours. So, lets go and get those keys!”

“I swear to God, I will kill you if it turns out to be a dump”

“It wont!”

 

They both get up and leave the café and make the short walk to the apartment building.

 

“The neighbourhood looks nice and the building itself looks very clean, I told you it would be fine”

 

Alex just glares at Kara.

 

“We haven’t been inside yet”

“Stop being so negative, come on let’s go inside”

 

Kara walks up the steps and presses the buzzer for apartment 12.

 

“Hello”

“Hi! It’s Kara Danvers, we spoke on the phone a short while ago”

“I’ll buzz you in”

 

The buzzer sounds and they both enter the apartment building.

They make their way to the lift and take the lift up to the 4th floor.

The apartment is at the end of the corridor and the landlord is already there waiting for them.

 

“Hi, I’m Karl”

“I’m Kara, and this is my sister Alex, your new tenant”

They shake hands and Karl gestures for them to go in.

They enter, and Kara immediately turns around to face Alex with a big grin on her face.

 

“Don’t even say it”

“Say what? How great I told you it would be and that I was right?”

She shoots a wink at Alex.

 

“Smart-ass”

“Karl, it’s perfect, Thank you.

“No worries, Alex I have left all of the details in that envelope over there. Rent is due 1st of every month. I’ll leave you both to it, but I’ll call in later this week to see how you are settling in. Here are the keys”

Alex walks over and takes the keys from him.

“Thank you”

 

Karl leaves and Alex shuts the door behind him.

 

“So, I’m really doing this. I’ve moved to Gotham”

“You sure have. I’m proud of you, ya know. Giving up your life in National City for Maggie”

“I don’t have her yet Kara”

"No, but you will. I have faith”

 

Kara pulls Alex in to a hug.

 

“Come on, lets go and get your stuff from the hotel”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. I had a real shitty few months and lost all inspiration for this story. Back with an extra long chapter! Enjoy x

Alex spends the next few days unpacking her stuff, arranging the furniture and trying to make her new apartment feel like home. But she knows that no place will ever feel like home, unless Maggie is there.

After a while her stomach starts to rumble and she realises she hasn’t eaten anything all day. She doesn’t know any of the local pizza places yet so she grabs her wallet and keys and heads out to find the nearest store.

She finds a little market a few blocks away and the owner is this tiny Polish lady who points her in the direction of the frozen section. As she searches through the freezer she hears a gunshot from outside, followed by screams. She shouts at the lady to call 911 as she runs outside to investigate.

She sees a man lying on the ground in the middle of the road and a woman laying over him screaming. She runs over and notices the blood pouring out of his abdomen so she pushes the woman out of the way, takes her jacket off and applies it to the wound. She asks the woman to apply pressure so she can check if the man is breathing. He isn’t. She starts CPR and can hear the faint sound of sirens approaching.

_“What is his name?”_

_“Ronan”_

_“Last name? Age?”_

_“Wilkes and he’s 35”_

_“Ronan, stay with me, help is on the way”_

Eventually the ambulance arrives but the man still isn’t breathing and he has lost a lot of blood.

_“Patient is Ronan Wilkes, 35. Gunshot wound to the abdomen. He isn’t breathing and I have been administering CPR for the last 5 minutes”_

_“We will take it from here”_

Alex steps back to let the paramedics take over. She pulls the girl away from Ronan and tries to calm her down. A police officer approaches and asks if it is ok to ask some questions. Sarah nods.

_“My name is Officer Brooks”_

Sarah nods.

He turns to Alex. _“And you are?”_

_“Alex Danvers. I was in the market across the road when I heard the gunshot. I came out and administered CPR until the paramedics arrived”_ He nods and turns his attention back to Sarah.

_“Ok Sarah, I know that this is scary but you need to calm down. The paramedics will help him."_

Sarah nods 

_“Do you know who did this? What direction they came from and where they went?”_

_“I don’t know. They came out of nowhere and sped off down towards Clements’s Park”_

_“Do you remember what the car looked like?”_

_“Erm, I don’t know. I think it was Red but it all happened so quickly. There was a gunshot and Ronan pushed me and then I heard tyres screeching and then Ronan was lying there”_ She was now hysterical and shaking.

Alex grabs hold of her.

_“Hey, its ok. Try and calm down”_

Alex continues to comfort her until the paramedic approaches them.

_“We have managed to stabilise him but we need to get him to the hospital now if he is going to make it. Ma’am you can ride in the back”_ He gestures towards the ambulance and Sarah runs to get in to the back.

Officer Brooks follows her to the ambulance and speaks to one the paramedics.

“ _What are his chances?”_

_“50/50 at the moment, but we need to leave now or it will be less than that”_

The paramedic slams the door shut and it speeds off.

Officer Brooks turns around to face Alex.

“ _So you were in the market when you when the gunshot went off?”_

_“Yes. I head the shot and I ran out and saw him on the ground. I saw a car speeding off down that way”_ She points down towards her left “And it was a red BMW but it was too far away to get the plates”

_“Are you sure it was a red BMW?”_

_“Positive, why?”_

He doesn’t say anything.

Alex studies the officer. He seems really agitated.

_“Ronan Wilkes, he is known to the police isn’t he?”_

_“I can’t disclose that information Ma’am”_

She hears a car pull up behind her. She turns and spots a young gentleman walking towards them.

_“Detective Iain Wright. Can someone tell me what’s happened here?”_

Officer Brooks steps forward.

_“Ronan Wilkes has been shot. He has been transferred to Gotham Med but it doesn’t look good”_

_“Shit shit shit”_

Office Brooks gestures towards Alex.

_“Alex here was inside the market over there when she heard to gunshot. She came out and saw a red BMW speeding off towards Clements’s Park. She administered CPR until paramedics arrived”_

Detective Wright turns towards Alex.

_“Did you see anything else? A person?”_

_“No. I just saw the car”_

He turns back towards Office Brooks.

_"Who was he with?"_

_"Sarah"_

_“Fuck. Ok I need to get to med. Officer stay here and see if anyone else around this block saw anything or has any information”_

He turns towards Alex.

_“I am going to need a full statement from you. I need you to come to the station tomorrow”_

_“If you are going to the hospital, could I come? I would like to see if Ronan makes it and also see Sarah. I think she needs a friendly face right now. And I can make the statement at the hospital?”_

He pauses for a moment.

_“Get in”_

Alex jumps into the car and they speed off towards the hospital.

Detective Wright picks up his radio, _“everyone to Med now. Wilkes has been shot”_

_“Wilkes was undercover right?”_

Detective Wright turns his head towards Alex.

_“No comment”_

_“I used to work for the FBI in National City. I know the look of a Detective’s face when one of their own gets hurt”_

_“FBI? National City?”_

Alex nods.

_“You’re Alex Danvers”_

Alex nods.

_“We’ve all heard about you”_

Alex just stares at him, not sure how to respond to that.

_“Well Captain Sawyer hasn’t said anything, but people talk you know?”_

_“Yeah”_

The rest of the car ride is silent.

They pull up to the hospital and they both jump out and walk into the ER.

There are a few officers stationed at the entrance.

Alex spots Sarah sitting in the waiting area.

_“I wanted to check to see if you were alright”_

Sarah stands up and pulls Alex into a hug.

_“Thank you for what you did back at the scene, it may have helped save his life”_

_“No need to thank me. Any news?”_

_“He is in surgery. The bullet didn’t hit any organs but he lost a lot of blood”_

_“The fact that it didn’t hit any of his major organs is good. They just need to control the bleeding and he will be fine”_

_“Are you a doctor?”_

_“Kind of”_

_“Thank you for coming here”_

_“You’re welcome. Would you like a cup of coffee?”_

Sarah nods so Alex walks out of the ER to the entrance where she had noticed the coffee machines.

_“I heard you were at the scene”_

Alex turns round to see Maggie standing there.

_“Yeah”_

_“I also heard you helped to save Ronan’s life”_

Alex nods.

_“Thank you”_

_“He was undercover wasn’t he?”_

Maggie nods, with tears now in her eyes.

_“Yeah. He has been undercover for about 6 months trying to take down one of the gangs here in Gotham. He was so close”_

_“But they made him”_

_“Yeah”_

_“He will pull through. I’m sure of it”_

Maggie smiles.

_“I hope so. He was my old partner when I used to work here. He was like the brother I never had”_

Alex walks towards Maggie and pulls her in to a hug.

She was half expecting Maggie to push her away but she knows that in times like this Maggie just needs to be held.

Detective Wright walks out. And Maggie pushes away from Alex.

_“He’s out of surgery. They stopped the bleeding but had to remove his spleen. They said the next 24 hours are critical”_

I stay silent.

_“When can we see him?”_

_“Sarah is going in to see him now. And then I guess we can later”_

_“I’ll let her have this time with him and I’ll come back tomorrow. We need to go back to the precinct and get the bastards that did this to him”_

_“Yes Captain. I’ll get the guys and meet you there”_ He turns around and walk back into the ER.

_“I, erm, need to get back to the precinct”_

_“Yeah, of course. Go”_

She turns to leave but stops.

_“Alex?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Thank you for helping him”_

_“No need to thank me”_

They both smile at each other and then Maggie turns and leaves.

Alex pulls out her phone. 

_"Winn, I need your help"_

_"With what?"_

_"I need you to hack Gotham PD and find out all the information about Ronan Wilkes and what his undercover op was"_

_"Alex, why do you need me to do this?"_

_"Because Maggie needs help"_

_"Consider it done. I'll have it over within the hour"_

_"Thanks Winn"_


End file.
